


kiss me

by bffnct



Category: NCT, NCT Dream, Nctzen, dreamzen
Genre: F/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, jisung fluff, nct dream fluff, park jisung - Freeform, park jisung fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bffnct/pseuds/bffnct
Summary: you and jisung share your first kiss while watching TATBILB
Relationships: park jisung x reader
Kudos: 48





	kiss me

you lay next to jisung, tucked comfortably in his side with his arm on the back of the sofa, the only source of light coming from the tv in the middle of the dorm’s living room. luckily, the dreamies were on vacation, the other boys gone to visit their families while jisung stayed back with you since you were also on break from school. there was a large bowl of popcorn nestled inbetween your crossed legs, filled up to the brim of the microwave popcorn the boys had laying around, an almost gross amount of butter and salt added to it (though you and jisung werent planning on eating their entire stash, but hey thats a problem for jaemin to handle). 

your favorite movie,  ** To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before  ** was playing on the one and only netflix account you and the dreamies shared, and any chance you had to get your best friend of nearly 15 years to watch one of your cheesy teen-romance movies, you took it and ran with it. 

the only problem was actually getting him to pay attention, the taller boy slumped in the sofa with his long legs taking up almost the whole floor space between the sofa and the coffee table, his other hand occupied with his phone, his eyes glued to the screen. you wrinkled your nose at him, disappointed in the fact that he had missed approximately 15 scenes of your soon-to-be-husband, Noah Centineo in all of his handsome glory, playing the character of Peter.

jisung didnt even notice you looking at him, too invested in his instagram feed, so when you threw a popcorn at his face, he flinched, dropping his phone in the process. he was about to pinch you when you raised your hand at him, bluffing that you were gonna hit him,which worked in making him back down almost every time. jisung sucked his teeth and crossed his arms, sulking as he looked at the screen for the 5th time. 

‘watch the movie’ you whined, jutting out your bottom lip and making your eyes big, playfully smacking him on the chest, jisung deadpanning at your attempt to get him to actually watch the movie. ‘watch the movie’ he mimicked you in a tiny, whiney voice, scrunching his nose back at you, giving you a cheeky smile before returning his eyes back to the screen. you narrowed your eyes at him, getting comfortable in his side again. in the span of the two of you bickering, you had completely forgotten where you were in the movie, until the scene went dark, and Peter lays in the hot tub.

oh. you were at  _ that  _ part. the kissing part.

you could feel jisung shift uncomfortably next to you, his body tensing up slightly as Lara Jean climbed into the hot tub with Peter, tension in the air in both the scene and between you and jisung. you knew jisung cringed whenever a kissing scene came on, and when Peter grabbed Lara’s leg and threw it over his waist so that she was straddling him, the two of them leaning in to share a steamy kiss in the hot tub, jisung flailed his impossibly long limbs around, nearly knocking over your bowl of popcorn. seriously, this boy was a walking noodle. ‘this is so gross! god, why do you like watching these things?’ he huffed, covering his eyes with his large hands, dragging them down his face, glaring at you with a  _ very  _ unamused expression on his face. ‘what?! theyre in love!’ you clasped your hands together, an exaggerated sigh leaving your lips as you pretend-fainted onto jisungs shoulder, looking up at your best friend with sparkling eyes. ‘i wish i had a tall, handsome boyfriend to come sweep me off my feet and kiss me like that!’ you stuck your tongue out at jisung, sitting up and crossing your arms. 

jisung felt himself stiffen at the sight of your pink tongue peeking through your soft lips, gulping as he rolled his eyes once again, trying to ignore his heart that was beating at a rapid pace. ‘you have a tall, handsome boy right next to you’ he mumbled, deadpanning you once again. did this boy ever smile? it was hard for you to take him seriously, so you just let out a nervous laugh. ‘ji, we’re best friends, almost like siblings. if we kissed i think that’d be like, lowkey incest’ you tried to hide the shakiness in your voice. you couldnt even hear the movie playing in the background anymore, the sound of your beating heart muffling out any sound in your ears. 

if the lights werent off, surrounding the room in darkness except for the tv, you’re sure jisung would be able to see your beet-red cheeks. the eye contact the two of you held was almost uncomfortable, an invisible string seeming to bring the two of you closer. jisung took the bowl of popcorn from between your legs, putting it on the coffee table before he crawled over you, your back now pressed against the seats of the sofa, jisung caging over you, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

‘ji, what are you-‘ 

‘kiss me’ he said, his expression rock solid, contrasting the way he was nearly sweating and the way his heart was about to explode out of his chest. you nearly choked on your own saliva, the bluntness of his words making your heart skip a beat. ‘what?! why me? why dont YOU kiss me?’ you complained, feeling your breath become labored at the change of the air between you.

‘why do i have to do everything?’ he mumbled, taking a deep breath of air through his nose before he leaned down and connected his lips with yours.

your eyes shot open in a split second, a small scream threatening to escape your mouth. you didnt actually expect him, your best friend and life-long crush, to KISS you. there was no way he was kissing you, right? his lips were way too soft and the way his hair brushed against your forehead was almost too perfect, this couldnt be real, you had to be dreaming. you closed your eyes, expecting this to all end by the next time you opened your eyes, hopefully waking up from this dream.

that was until he breathed out, the cool air fanning across your skin, his tongue lightly swiping over your bottom lip. that set off electric sparks to flow all the way through your body, stopping at your fingertips. you gasped, parting your lips, allowing jisung to playfully lick at your tongue before he pulled back, looking down at you with wide, blown out eyes, your eyes the same way.

‘was that too much? shit, im sorry i shouldnt have kissed you, fuck-‘

you cut him off, grabbing the back of his neck and crashing your lips back into his, this kiss slower, no tongue, just the feeling of your lips molding together. it was so intimate, almost too much to handle. you couldnt explain the feelings that were blooming from your heart. you were happy, shocked, and you wanted to cry all at the same time. jisung pulled away again, the two of you out of breath, hearts threatening to leap out of your chests.

you could feel the tears threatening to escape your eyes, and instead of letting jisung see you get all emotional over a kiss, you started to smack at his arms until he was no longer over you, leaning back to sit on his heels. ‘jisung! why did you kiss me?!’ you yelled at him, still smacking the boy anywhere you could reach him. ‘ow! ow! fuck-y/n! stop hitting me!’ he brought his arms to his face, trying to curl up in a ball to shield himself from your ruthless attack on him (as if a boy his height could actually manage to make himself small).

you felt him grab your wrists with his hands, his scowl softened when he was finally able to see your face, your eyes shiny and cheeks wet. ‘hey, hey, what happened?’ his deep voice held concern and fright in it, afraid he had done something to hurt you. you sniffled, looking at the bowl of popcorn, avoiding eye contact. ‘y/n, im sorry for kissing you, if you dont feel the same way thats totally fine.’ he said with a soft voice, releasing one of your wrists to wipe the trails of tears from your cheeks with his thumb.

‘god, youre so dumb’ you mumbled, looking at him. his eyebrows knit together in confusion, lips slightly parted. ‘of course i feel the same way! that’s why im crying! do you know how long i’ve liked you?’ you exclaimed, making jisung fall silent.

you, the girl of park jisung’s dreams, and his best friend of 15 years, actually  _ liked  _ him back?

he looked at you with wide eyes, unable to believe what was happening. ‘do you know how long i’ve liked YOU?? i thought i made myself obvious! all of the cuddle sessions we had, the times we’ve held hands, when i play with your hair, i just thought you didn’t like me back!’ he complained, running a hand through his black hair out of frustration. jisung looked you dead in the eyes, fumbling his hands around to find yours, lacing your fingers together.

‘so you’re telling me, this whole time we’ve both liked eachother? we just never saw the signs?’ you said in a shaky voice, blushing when you saw your small hands holding jisung’s big ones. something about this felt different, the way his hands cradled yours, his thumb running over yours in the most perfect way. it made both of your hearts race, a pink tint coming up to rest on your cheeks.

‘uh, no shit, sherlock’ jisung teased, giving you one of his heart-melting smiles, raising your interlocked hands up to his face, kissing the back of your hands. you stuck out your tongue at him, unable to hold back the giggle that was bubbling in your chest. ‘ji?’ you whispered, looking down at your hands once again. ‘yeah?’ he leaned in slightly, unable to hear you clearly.

‘i think i’m in love with you, actually’ you looked back up at jisung, and thats when it hit him. your red nose, pink cheeks, puffy, sparkling eyes and soft, kiss-swollen lips. ‘i-‘ his voice cracked, clearing his throat. 

‘i think i’m in love with you too, y/n’

your eyes widened, a big smile spreading across your lips, jisung matching your expression. you reached over and grabbed a hand-full of the now soggy popcorn, hurling it at him, bursting out in a fit of giggles. ‘jisung! you’re so cheesy! cheesier than this movie!’ you playfully wrestled with him, laughs and screams filling the living room. ‘yah! thats gonna stain the couch and when jaemin yells at me for it im not gonna cover for you!’ jisung threatens, finally getting his feet on your stomach to kick you off of him. 

your laughing dies down, a comfortable silence filling the air. you two just sit there, staring at eachother, admiring eachother’s features. your heart swells up for the millionth time that night, reaching up and brushing his hair back and out of his face. jisung turns his head and playfully licks at your hand, chuckling at the way you pull back, a grimace on your pretty face. 

you purse your lips at jisung. ‘so..does this mean i can call you my boyfriend?’ you asked in a tiny voice, scooting closer to him, your knees bumping together. ‘only if i get to call you my girlfriend’ jisung leans in and rubs his nose against yours, giving it a quick peck right after.

you smile, the two of you looking at eachother like you two put stars in the sky.

‘i like the sound of that’, you say, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i can never keep my fics under 1k!! hshfjdj anyways enjoy this jisung fluff i came up with after watching TATBILB :)


End file.
